


Every Day You're Here, I'm Healing

by foryouareeverywhere



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Hospitals, M/M, SKAM Fic Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryouareeverywhere/pseuds/foryouareeverywhere
Summary: Isak having a health scare causes Even to reevaluate exactly what he wants in life.





	Every Day You're Here, I'm Healing

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction ever and I'm super nervous. I figured the easiest way to start out was to go through the SKAM fic week prompts, so this is my attempt at fake dating/pretend relationship. Please please give me any feedback you have so I can improve!!

The scariest day of Even’s life started off as a completely normal day.

He woke up early as usual, spent some time crafting his hair into a perfect quiff, and started a pot of coffee so his flatmate and best friend, Isak, could have some when he was finally able to roll himself out of bed. He made it to the tram stop right as it arrived, and he arrived at uni with enough time to grab a croissant at a cafe before his class started. He took diligent notes through the entire lecture, and definitely didn’t zone out and start sending Isak shitty memes (Okay, maybe that part wasn’t true.)

Regardless, it seemed like just a regular day.

After spending a few hours on campus, in various lectures and propped at his favorite desk in the library, he decided to head home, craving a cozy night in.

Even fumbled with his keys in the lock and finally managed to push open the door.

“Honey, I’m home,” he jokingly exclaimed, rounding the corner and scanning the apartment for any sign of Isak. He peeked into the kitchen, Isak’s bedroom, and finally the living room, finding Isak curled in on himself on the couch.

“Hi, monkey,” Even said fondly, dropping his backpack on the floor in favor of curling up next to Isak on the couch. Isak automatically shifted to melt his body against Even’s, and Even brought his arm up to card his fingers through Isak’s hair.

“Hi,” Isak replied softly, nuzzling his face into Even’s collarbone. Even’s heart stuttered a little, as it always did when Isak was this close. He pushed those feelings aside and just snuggled his face into Isak’s hair, closing his eyes and taking in the comforting presence of his best friend.

“How was your day?” Even whispered quietly, not wanting to interrupt the peaceful atmosphere they had created. He felt Isak shrug against his side.

“T’was okay,” Isak mumbled in reply. “I don’t feel so good though.”

“Oh? What’s wrong?” Even instinctively tightened his hold on the other boy, unconsciously trying to will away whatever was bothering him.

“My stomach just feels really bad.”

“I’m sorry, Isak. Want me to put on a movie? We can just have a chill night,” Even soothed, his stomach sinking at the thought of Isak being in pain.

“Yeah, sounds nice,” Isak sighed in reply, trying to simultaneously burrow himself deeper into Even’s hold while also curling himself into a ball. Even pressed a light kiss into the other boy’s hairline before moving to put on _The Breakfast Club_ , knowing it always made Isak smile. Sure enough, despite being in pain, Even felt Isak’s lips curl up on both sides when the first line started playing.

Isak seemed to drift in and out of sleep while the movie played, eventually shifting so his head was resting in Even’s lap, making Even unable to resist burying both his hands into Isak’s soft hair, playing with the strands while he stared at the screen. Nothing was more relaxing than finishing a busy day cuddled up with his favorite person in the world, watching one of their favorite comfort movies. Even couldn’t help but smile as he relaxed further into the sofa.

Of course, that was when everything went wrong.

Isak suddenly stiffened, seeming to be unable to choose between coiling up into a ball or staying completely still.

“Isak?” Even questioned, alarmed as he watched Isak’s face shift into an expression of excruciating pain. Even moved to get off the couch so he could better analyze the situation, his heartbeat speeding up, but every small movement made Isak let out a wounded yelp. He didn’t know what to do, sitting petrified as silent tears began rolling down Isak’s cheeks.

“Isak, what’s wrong?”

Isak just gulped, seemily unable to speak.

“Monkey, seriously. What’s going on? How can I help?” Even begged, becoming more and more stressed every second. All of his senses were on high alert seeing his best friend’s skin become clammy with sweat and tears.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Isak gasped out, clearly having trouble breathing. Even was about to have a fucking heart attack.

“Tell me what’s wrong. Please, how can I help?”

“Don’t move, please. Oh my god. I can’t breathe, I can’t move my arms,” Isak cried, burrowing his face into Even’s lap as he let out little sobs.

“Even, I think I’m going to die. I’m dying, aren’t I? My stomach hurts so bad,” he gasped.

Even’s eyes filled with tears as he scrambled to grab his phone off the coffee table, trying to move as little as possible to as not to jostle the fragile boy on his lap. Attempting to remain calm, he used one hand to push Isak’s hair away from his sweaty forehead as he anxiously typed “excruciating stomach pain” into the Google search bar with his other.

“It’s going to be okay. I’ve got you,” Even tried to soothe, silently cursing his phone as the results were slow to load. He scrolled through the results as efficiently as possible, trying to tune out Isak’s whimpers so he could actually focus on figuring out what the hell was happening. He growled in frustration when all the articles tried to attribute the situation increasingly fatal diseases.

“Can I call an ambulance, monkey? I’m really worried. Can I do that?” Even pleaded, Isak’s face turning whiter and whiter with every second.

“N-no, no hospitals. I’ll be fine,” he gasped in reply, making Even furrow his eyebrows.

“No, Isak, seriously, you need to see a doctor. I have no clue what’s wrong and I’m fucking terrified.”

Isak tried to shake his head, but moaned when the motion upset his stomach even further. Even knew he had to take matters into his own hands, and he dialed 113.

“Hello, yes, my name is Even Bech Næsheim, my best friend is having extreme stomach pains, he can’t even really move,” Even rambled to the operator on the line, ignoring the glare he felt boring into his face from his lap. He thought Isak would know better by now, he would never take any chances when he came to his best friend’s health. He listed off their address and hung up when the operator assured him that paramedics were on the way.

“You didn’t need to do that, I don’t want to go to the hospital,” Isak grumbled, still grumpy even when struck by some unknown disease. Despite himself, Even felt a fond smile grace his face as he stared down adoringly at Isak’s ashen face. He was so damn cute when he was whining. When he was doing anything, really.

“I know you don’t want to, but it’s for the best. I have no idea what’s wrong,” Even soothed, grimacing as Isak cried out in pain again.

“God, this hurts so fucking bad,” he wheezed.

“Tell me what the other Isaks and Evens are doing right now in another universe,” Even suggested as he reached down to grab one of Isak’s hands, hoping to take his mind off of the pain. Even though he was hurting, Isak looked up at him affectionately at the mention of alternate universes.

“Well, in another universe, my stomach isn’t trying to fucking kill me, hopefully. I wish I was that Isak, right now.”

“What about another one?”

“Okay, in another universe where my stomach _is_ trying to kill me, that Even wasn’t annoying and didn’t call an ambulance. That Even just let me die in peace,” Isak joked, clutching Even’s hand like a lifeline. Even frowned.

“Don’t even joke about that. I would never,” he promised. They went through every possible universe they could think of to pass the time while waiting for the ambulance, and Even mentally patted himself on the back as it seemed to calm Isak down quite a bit. He sighed in relief when they heard sirens approach the building.

Of course, Isak grumbled the entire time the paramedics were strapping him onto the stretcher, insisting that he was fine and that he just needed to take a Tums or something. God, Even loved that silly, stubborn boy. He followed them down the steps of the building and watched with his heart in his stomach as they loaded Isak into the back of the ambulance.

“Can I ride with him to the hospital?” Even asked one of the paramedics that wasn’t directly tending to Isak.

“Only direct family members are allowed in the ambulance,” he replied in a bored tone, not even looking up from his clipboard. Even winced at the thought of Isak being in immense pain, having to lay in the ambulance by himself with a bunch of strangers as they poked and prodded at him with their medical tools. He couldn’t let him go through this alone.

“I’m his husband,” he blurted out without really thinking.

The paramedic looked up from the paper and squinted at him suspiciously. Even tried to put on a convincing face, knowing he probably wasn’t succeeding but not really caring. There was no way he was letting the ambulance leave without him.

“Aren’t you a little young to be married?”

“It was true love. We didn’t see a reason to wait,” Even answered confidently.

“Alright, fine. You have to sit up front though,” he finally replied, unimpressed but not seeming to care enough to challenge Even on his blatant lie. Even let out a sigh of relief and ran over to the back on the ambulance. His heart sunk as he saw Isak’s miserable face looking back at him. Oh how he longed to reach out, run his fingers through that hair, wrap him up in a blanket and protect him forever. His sweet, grumpy, wonderful Isak.

“I have to get in the front, but I’ll be with you the whole way there,” he promised Isak before walking around the vehicle and climbing in the front seat. He played with his fingers anxiously the entire ride to the hospital, his brain coming up with all the worst possible scenarios and playing them over and over in his head. Isak being diagnosed with stomach cancer, Isak needing surgery and dying on the table, Isak being terminally ill… Even swallowed and forced himself to think about something else.

Luckily the ride to the hospital was short, and no more than a few minutes later Isak was being unloaded from the ambulance and rolled into the emergency room. Much to Even’s dismay, they refused to let him follow them back into the examination room, insisting he had to stay in the lobby. Even couldn’t tell if he or Isak was more distressed by this information.

“I promise I’ll be with you soon. It will just be a little while,” he repeated over and over to Isak, clutching his hand tightly as they started to roll him out of the room.

“You’ll be fine, honey. You can see your husband again soon,” one of the nurses promised Isak. Isak looked amused, ready to question her on use of the word husband, but he didn’t get time, as they were soon forced apart so Isak could be properly examined.

“It will be okay,” Even yelled as Isak disappeared from view. He couldn’t tell if he was trying to convince Isak or himself. He plopped himself down in a waiting room chair, prepared to wait out there as long as it would take for Isak to get better.

Not much later, the same nurse from earlier came out into the waiting room. Even jumped up at the sight of her, hoping she could calm his ever-growing nerves.

“So, honey, we ran some tests and did an ultrasound. Your husband has appendicitis. We had to take him back for emergency surgery to get the appendix removed, and he will be out of surgery and into a room in a little while. You’re welcome to wait here or head to the cafeteria in the meantime,” she said kindly. Even breathed out a long sigh.

“Okay, thank you.”

Appendicitis. They could work with that.

The nurse retreated back behind the double doors, and Even was once again left with his thoughts and worries. He went through countless articles on appendix removal and grew more and more nervous. He clicked out of Safari to go to call his mom, and gulped at the sight of his homescreen, a selfie of he and Isak cuddled up on the couch. People with appendicitis made full recoveries, right? His mom would know, she was a doctor.

“Hi, mom,” he breathed out nervously the second he heard her pick up. “I’m at the hospital right now. Isak is getting his appendix removed. He’s going to be okay right? I called the ambulance as soon as I could but I didn’t know what was going on and I’m really worried because Google said sometimes the surgery can have complications? I don’t know I’m just really worried, do you think he will be okay? What will I do if he isn’t? Oh god, I can’t even th-”

“Even, honey. Take a deep breath. Everything is going to be okay,” she soothed.

“Are you sure? What if something happens to him? I couldn’t handle that mom, I really couldn’t.” Even felt his eyes welling up with tears for the countless time that day. Isak meant everything to him, he couldn’t stand to think about not having him around.

“Baby, he’s going to be completely fine. Do you want me to come to the hospital and sit with you while you wait?” She asked him kindly.

“Yes, please,” he breathed, knowing he couldn’t stand to sit here for hours by himself. He knew deep down the only person that could calm him down was the one laying on the operating table, but it couldn’t hurt to have his mother there with him.

A few hours later, Even and his mother were watching cooking videos on Facebook when the nurse returned again.

“Your husband is out of surgery. It went really well, and he’s been placed in a room. Would you like to go see him?

Even jumped up and looked at his mom sheepishly, knowing she heard the use of the word “husband.” She just smirked at him knowingly.

“Go see him, Ev. I’ll just go home for the night. Text me how he’s doing. Wouldn’t want to miss hearing about my son-in-law,” she grinned mischievously. Even didn’t have time to dwell on her smugness, he had to go see Isak.

His heart broke seeing his best friend looking so small and frail in a hospital bed, knocked out from the anesthetics, his head lolling to the side. Even quickly pulled a chair up to the side of his bed and grabbed his hand, running his thumb over Isak’s knuckles.

“You two are sweet. How long have you been married?” The nurse asked, glancing down at their intertwined hands with a fond smile. Even wasn’t sure how long he needed to keep up the act, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to risk them not letting him see Isak. He figured it couldn’t hurt to keep pretending a little longer.

“Just less than a year, actually. Our anniversary is coming up soon,” he swiftly lied, his eyes roaming over Isak’s face. He couldn’t help but think that deep down that he really wasn’t opposed to the idea of being married to Isak. He was the sweetest, most wonderful person Even knew. They had been best friends for years, but they had always treated each other a little differently than most friends would. Even couldn’t imagine wanting to cuddle Yousef to sleep or hold Adams’ hand for no real reason at all, but those things were just second nature for he and Isak. They never quite crossed the line from being friends to being in a relationship, though. Even just couldn’t bear the thought of messing up their friendship and not having Isak in his life.

“Well, he’s a very lucky boy. I can tell you’re a great husband,” the nurse winked at him, bringing him out of his thoughts and back into reality. He smiled at her as she finished checking on Isak’s IV and left the room, leaving them alone in the room.

“Hi, monkey,” Even whispered as he reached out to pet Isak’s hair. “I know you’re not in a coma or anything, so I don’t really need to talk to you, but you really scared me and I’m all alone in here and you’re my favorite person in the world to talk to all the time. I hope you’ll wake up soon. I miss you every second you’re not talking to me.”

He had to admit, he felt a bit silly talking to an unconscious person, but it helped him feel a bit better.

“I can’t believe you almost convinced me not to make you go to the hospital. Actually, I can. You’re the most stubborn person I know. But also the best. How long were you having stomach problems? How long were you keeping it from me? You keep so much to yourself, and I really wish you wouldn’t. I wish you knew that you could always talk to me about anything.”

Isak snuffled in his sleep, and Even’s heart fluttered at the sight. God, he loved him.

“Okay, monkey. I’ll let you sleep. I can’t wait until you wake up again, though.”

Even adjusted his posture in the seat, trying to find a comfortable position to doze off in. Although he was still nervous about Isak’s unconsciousness, having the other boy’s hand in his was enough to allow him to drift off into a light sleep.

When Even awoke again, it was to a nurse’s voice.

“Mr. Valtersen, you’re awake! How are you feeling?”

Isak half moaned, half grunted in reply. Even shot up in his chair to see Isak stirring. His heart warmed at the sight.

“Well, you’re a very lucky boy. The surgery went very well, and your husband has been by your side all night. You might feel a little out of it for the next few days while the anesthetics wear off,” she said to a drowsy Isak. Even squeezed his hand, bringing Isak’s attention to him. The nurse signed something on the clipboard and left the room

“Hi,” Even whispered fondly. Isak’s face lit up.

“Hi, Ev. When did we get married?”

Even laughed.

“We didn’t, sweetheart. But I was scared they wouldn’t let me visit you if I wasn’t direct family. There was no way I was gonna let you sit here alone.”

Isak blinked, a little confused as the medicine slowly wore off.

“Oh. Well I think we should get married. I want you to be my husband.”

Even knew it was probably the drugs talking, but he couldn’t help but get his hopes up a little. Almost thinking he was going to lose Isak had made him do some serious reevaluation over the past several hours, and he was honestly ready to risk it all to take that last step. He wanted to kiss and hold Isak for the rest of forever.

“Okay, monkey, we’ll talk about it when you feel a little better,” Even replied adoringly.

“Good because you’re my favorite person in the world and I love you,” Isak breathed, looking a bit love drunk as he gazed into Even’s eyes. Even squeezed his hand impossibly tighter.

“I love you more. Get some rest.”

He pressed a kiss on Isak’s temple as Isak struggled to keep his eyes open, losing the battle against the drowsiness that was taking over his body.

“Noooo,” Isak whined, stubbornly holding his eyes open. “Don’t wanna sleep. Wanna spend time with you.” He pouted, and Even’s heart turned into utter mush.

“Baby, I’ll be here when you wake up. Promise.”

Isak’s cheeks turned a bit pink at the nickname, and he blinked up at Even bashfully. Eventually, his eyelids grew impossibly heavy, and he drifted back off. Even did too, falling into a peaceful sleep with the knowledge that his favorite person in the world loved him back just as much.

Isak drifted in and out of sleep for the next few days, drugged up on various pain medications that left him a bit loopy. He was impossibly sweet, and Even was counting down the seconds until he was lucid again so he could kiss him senseless.

“Evy, I think we should have a summer wedding because then it will be warm enough to get married outside.”

“Your eyes look so pretty today, Ev. they’re my favorite color.”

“Remember when we went to your mom’s cabin and you made us that lasagna? I think that was the best day of my life.”

“I love when you call me monkey. I love when you call me anything, really. I just love when you talk to me.”

“I love you so much. I love you I love you I love you!”

Basically, Even was dying, overflowing with adoration for this boy and relief that he was going to be okay.

Isak’s friends stopped by a few times over the next few days, providing Even a little bit of company while Isak slept about 16 hours a day.

“So,” Jonas smirked, “would you like to inform us why everyone in this hospital thinks you and Isak are married?” Even gulped, knowing he was caught.

“Well, they wouldn’t let me on the ambulance unless I was direct family. So I had to lie. And now I sort of just like it,” he admitted sheepishly. “I just like the idea of being with him.”

“God damn it Even!” Mahdi exclaimed, banging his fist on the arm of his chair. “You couldn’t have admitted this just a few months later? Now I owe Magnus 100 kroner!”

Magnus whooped and reached out to give a reluctant Even a high five.

“You guys bet on me and Isak? What the fuck?” Even spluttered indignantly.

“It was only a matter of time, man. You guys have literally never had eyes for anyone but each other,” Jonas replied as if he was simply stating the facts of the universe. Even couldn’t help but wonder if his feelings for Isak had always been that obvious, even when he wasn’t completely sure of them himself.

“Anyway,” Jonas continued, breaking Even out of his thoughts, “I’m sure I don’t need to tell you that if you break his heart I’ll kill you. Isak can take care of himself and I’ve seen the way you look at him. But just know I’m watching you, Bech Næsheim.”

Even just smiled, happy to know how many people loved Isak just as fiercely as he did.

It took a few more days, but Even finally woke up to find Isak’s behavior was pretty much back to normal. His entire face turned pink as their eyes met, and he shied away from Even’s gaze.

“Good morning, baby,” Even said softly, reaching out on instinct to caress Isak’s cheek.

“Was it a dream? Or was it real life?” Isak asked nervously, still unable to look Even in the eye, terrified of getting his heart broken.

“Isak, look at me,” Even demanded quietly, forcing Isak to meet his gaze.

“It wasn’t a dream, sweetheart. I love you, I’m in love with you. I always have been. I’m sorry it took your organ bursting for me to finally tell you, I just didn’t want to ruin what we already had. You’re the absolute most important person in the world to me.”

Isak’s eyes were suspiciously watery, and his voice quivered when he replied, “I love you too, Ev. So much.”

Even started leaning forward, giving Isak enough time to back away in case he wasn’t sure. He brushed their noses together delicately when Isak didn’t shy away from his advances. Slowly, delicately, Even nudged their lips together for the first time. It was perfectly imperfect, made stale by hospital breath and chapped lips. It was the best moment of Even’s life.

“Ugh,” Isak wrinkled his nose as he pulled away. “You need to brush your teeth. Wait, that’s probably me.” Even burst out laughing, grinning as he leaned in to capture Isak’s mouth back in his.

“I love you,” he whispered as he pressed their smiles against each other.

“I love you,” Isak replied, sweeping his tongue against Even’s lower lip and dragging him in impossibly closer.

The scariest day of Even’s life definitely made him grow a few premature gray hairs, but it lead to the best day of his life, so he couldn’t help but think it was all worth it in the end.


End file.
